20 - A New Hope
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The faithful get new hope - but the enemy is clever
1. Chapter 1

3102

It was Erukyerme, but the weather was cloudy and sun could not be seen.

It was also the coronation of Ar-Gimilzor

Gimilzor stood with his family at the top of the stairs leading up to the King House.

He held the scepter in his hand and spoke in Adunaic.

"I am your King Ar-Gimilzor!" He shouted.

The people cheered and begun to repeat the new Kings Adunaic name. The new king stood for a long time until it became awkward for the crowd to continue.

Ar-Gimilzor was in doubt of how to continue. Finally, he said; "go and celebrate me as you like". He then turned around and walked back into the courtyard.

Inzilabeth looked at him. The she walked down the stairs. Her children looked after her. When she was halfway down, the children ran into the courtyard. Inzilabeth turned around and was sad. She then continued.

After a short while, Inziladun came running down the stairs. He caught up with her mother when she was at the bottom.

He handed her a stick: "look what I found lying next to Nimloth. We should take better care of this tree, so its old branches will not die a slow death. Nimloth does not grow anymore because of that, I have noticed in my short time."

Inzilabeth smiled; "there will be a day, where Nimloth will grow again and that in the hands of Tar-Palantir."

She took the stick and used it to aid her trip to the top.

Among the people who followed her, was Numendil of Andunie and his two sons, Amandil and Elentir.

At the summit Inzilabeth spoke, "Numenoreans never forget your past; this country was the country of gift. Lifted from the sea by Ulmo. A gift is free to utilize by the receiver, only his conscience can make him honor the giver. Remember the giver, and you can utilize his present forever."

After the passing of food, the people started to travel down again. The entrance to the summit was at the east after circling the mountain twice.

Amandil stood and looked at the people leaving. He then felt he had to look at the horizon in the west. The dark clouds made the western sea look brighter than the surroundings. His eyes looked up and down the horizon and then he saw it; a small light in the horizon. Amandil lost focus but looked again and now he was sure; in the horizon to the west, a bright light shined.

"Tol Eressea!" He said; "so it is true! I see the light house there!"

He turned around to share what he saw with the rest, but now they had all left the summit.

Amandil stood there for a while making sure his eyes was not playing a game on him. He then rushed after the others.

He caught up with his family shortly after and told them what he had seen. Both his father and brother enjoyed his observation.

"Tell your grand cousin about this;" Numendil said; "the queen has haste in returning to Armenelos and her second child!"

Amandil ran after them and caught up with them where the path was over Armenelos, and where Aldarion declared his love for Erendis. He asked for the queen and Inziladun to step aside.

"I saw the lighthouse in Tol Eressea;" Amandil said; "as our forefather Tar-Amandil once did."

Inzilabeth looked at her son; "You see there is hope. We are not forgotten."

"At next feast you must show me, Amandil of Andunie;" Inziladun said.

He then asked his mother; "I have heard stories about this, but they were all old, eho was the last person to see the lighthouse in the west?"

Inzilabeth answered; "I do not know. I only know that in the Kings book, I states that the only King Heir who have seen this is Tar-Amandil."

"Amandil" Inziladun said; "It cannot be a coincident."

When they came to Armenelos, they went to their place of residence. The earl and his family stayed with friend from Andunie.

In the morning, Numendil went to the Kings House, but found himself to be alone.

He asked the guards in the room for the king and after a while, the King came. He sat at the throne.

"What do you wish of me;" he asked Numendil.

Numendil answered; "sorry, sire, I expect to see the council. Is it not custom that we meet after the feasts?"

The King said; "the council met yesterday! I observed you were not there! I order you to put these meeting before your love to the sky, or I will find another to represent Andustar."

Numendil did not answer, but bowed to the new king and left.

After he left Inzilabeth entered the throne room.

"I hate Numendil and his sons;" the king said.

"Do not think of him, sire;" Inzilabeth said; "think of you own sons. I think Inziladun is wise enough to take the seat next to you."

The King looked at his queen and said; "and why should I not give this to Gimilkhad. He did not waste his time climbing a mountain."

Inzilabeth said; "if you ask Inziladun, I am sure he prefer to be by his father". She paused and then said; "as I would."

Gimilzor thought for a while and then said; "if you and Inziladun stay with me, and do not spend time with Numendil and his people. I will declare Inziladun my heir at Eruhantale."

"That I promise you;" Inzilabeth said; "I am sure that Gimilkhad will accept that his older brother gets the seat."

"He will;" the king said; "as I have another seat for him."

When Eruhantale came Amandil rode and Elentir rode to Armenelos; to their surprise they were met by armed guards at the stairs to the king house.

"I have been send by Numendil of Andunie to represent Andustar at the council meeting. The Earl is travelling to Middle Earth. Now let me pass;" Amandil said.

One of the men said; "by order of the King, all representatives must be approved by him too, and you are not. These rules were accepted by the council at the last meeting."

Amandil looked at the stairs; at the top Inzilabeth stood.

"I wish to speak to the queen;" he said to the guards.

"She will not speak to you;" one of the men said; "in fact we have orders to arrest you if you stay in Armenelos during the feast. Go back to Andunie, elf-lover."

Amandil looked again at the top of the stairs, but Inzilabeth had left. There were nothing, he and Elentir could do, so they left Armenelos deeply worried about the future.


	2. Chapter 2

3104

The council of Numenor met during Erukyerme. The king were not interested in the feast, so he let people ascend Meneltarma if the wanted to, but there were no one from his household to conduct the ceremony.

The seat from Andustar was empty as it had been the last year.

The King spoke; "The former representative of Andustar, Numendil, has not been able to point to an acceptable successor. He seems to have left Numenor to live with his elf friends. Thus, it is the duty of the king to find a suitable replacement and I have found him."

Gimilkhad entered the Throne Room and sat in Andustars seat without speaking.

The council was surprised. Inziladun sitting next to his father spoke; "Does our law not require that the representative actually live in Andustar?" he said with no specific address.

Ar-Gimilzor said; "it does, and Gimilkhad will move there with many of his friends. He is building a new city west of Andunie suitable for Numenor."

Gimilzor smiled to his father. One of the other members shouted; "We welcome the new member, especially as he is of the line of Elros, and it was once foreseen that if the blood of Elros should disappear from the council, Numenor would be in grave danger."

The council cheered, only Inziladun did not join.

When the meeting was over the king called his sons to him.

He said; "Gimilkhad, remember what I told you. Be on the outlook if the traitor Numendil should return to Numenor or if the rumor of the elves is true."

Inziladun spontaneously said; "What rumor is this, father?"

The king answered; "They say the people of Andunie still is visited by the western lords. I want this to stop if true. Numenor belong to the Numenoreans, and no one not born here may come here."

A few days later Inziladun met with Elentir in secrecy in Armenelos.

"I have news from my mother, the queen;" he said; "you are in danger. I know you fear an attack on Pelargir, but my father will react upon Andunie first. He will attack Andunie when your father return. You and your brother must leave Numenor."

Elentir said; "my brother will not leave. He is going to engaged this summer and she I know will never leave Numenor."

Inziladun understood that he could not change this. He said; "I will try to warn you."

Elentir asked; "Why are you king to us?"

Inziladun answered; "because my mother told me who our friends are. In time I will change Numenor, but I need your help."

The two people departed as fiends.

Not long after Gimilkhad with a hundred friend came to Andunie. They did not entered the town, but pass it and settled down further out on the bay. They name the town Almaida to mark the people of Andunie. It was a name, that in their ears, sounded like a Quenya word, but it was not.

Amandil said; "We must send a ship to Lindon and warn our father."

However, Elentir said; "We cannot leave Inziladun and the queen alone."

Amandil said; "You should go brother, just before my wedding. Gimilkhad and his men will never suspect anything. Take both ships in the harbor and take everyone that want to leave now, so he might think we both have left, but I will stay and protect our people and help the queen."


	3. Chapter 3

3110

The two ships with the black sails left Andunie a late evening. The full moon made it easy for them to reach the great sea where the turned north, but it make it equally easy to see them from the tower at Oromet.

The rumor of the departure of the sons of Numendil quickly spread.

The king met his youngest son in the Throne Room.

"The two ships was seen at Sorontil heading north;" Gimilkhad said.

"and there are no other ships in Andunie?" the king asked.

"No, sire! That I am certain of;" Gimilkhad answered

"Then go and claim our realm, and let no elf-friend come in your way;" the king said.

"The people of Andunie is not easily convinced;" Gimilkhad tried.

The king said; "No and you will never be able to do so. I want you to move the population of Andunie to Romenna. We will find places where they will be allowed to live. Andustar will become our hunting area."

Gimilkhad said; "This is an impossible task. They will oppose me!"

The king then said; "show yourself worthy of me and my ancestors and the heritage of Elros might smile upon you to carry on."

Gimilkhad was surprised; "I will! I have already planned my own heritage and I will ask of you to bless my betrothal. In a short time I will produce an heir worthy of you father."

The King said; "you talk as I have already made up my mind. However it is your brother that currently sit next to me in the council, and by coincident he has recently ask me to bless his betrothal too. First, do as I ask of you! Then we will hold a party for you and your brother in Armenelos next year, and the wedding three years after.

"Will you ask nothing of my brother then?" Gimilkhad asked.

The King answered; ""this is not of your concern, but there are more Elendili, who oppose the King of Numenor. In time we will deal with them too."

In Pelargir, Numendil was looking out over the Anduin delta. In the distance, a great ship and two smaller could be seen.

"The Kings ships are trying to find the way through the delta;" he said.

Galadriel, who was standing next to Numendil said; "They chose a clear day with no wind, they can see far from the deck of the great ship, and the small will soon find a way for it to follow."

Galadriel looked at Nenya on her finger. She then stretched her arm forward and spoke loud in Quenya. There seemed to come steam from the water, which raised into the air. After a short while, the two was covered in fog. Galadriel blew into the fog, and slowly the wind increased and the fog started to move out into the delta.

"Behold the power of Nenya;" Galadriel said.

A few minutes after, the fog reached the Numenorean ships and they had to return to the ocean.

In Numenor, Gimilkhad fulfilled his father wish. He came to Andunie with many hundred men and ordered the population where to take their belongings and follow them back to Andunie.

The operation was watch from the hillside by Amandil and a few dozen of the elendili, who did not intend to follow the King order. Amandil comforted his people.

"Do not despair! We will survive and my father will return;" he said. A young crying woman caught attention and he took her hand. It was obvious, she had been left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

3117

This year the wife of the Kings Heir gave birth to their first child, a girl. He grandfather the King, Ar-Gimilzor called her Zimraphel, but the queen called her Miriel in Quenya in secrecy.

For a while, the King forgot his hate to the faithfuls, Gimilkhad the brother of Inziladun started to envy his brother. He had hoped to be the one to have the first grandchild of Ar-Gimilzor.

At the council meeting at Eruhantale, the birth was announced to the cheer of the council. However, Gimilkhad cheered less than the other members did. The King noticed this and called Gimilkhad to him. The queen Inzilabeth was with him in the Throne Room.

"I hear you not welcome the news of you brother's daughter? The queen said.

Gimilkhad said; "In these times of war, who cares about the birth of a girl. I have the joy to inform our king that my wife is expecting a child, and I am sure it will be a son and he will eventually become the king of Numenor."

She stated angrily; "how dare you speak of your brother's family like this! Your brother is wiser and stronger than you and he is the King Heir."

Gimilkhad said; "Why do you dislike me mother? I have always done what have been asked of me. Did I not move the population of Andunie to Romenna on your request?"

The king said; "people tell me that the enemies of the king still lives in Andustar, and you have been unable to ensure this part of Numenor for the king."

Inzilabeth did not speak, she looked into the floor. She both like and hated the king words.

"Why do I get these tasks when my brother do not?" Gimilkhad stammered as was he accused of something he had not done.

"Because I have yet to give him a task. You started years back you would claim Andustar for the King, but you apparently is not capable of fulfilling this wish;" the king said; "Inziladun will claim Pelargir for the Throne."

Gimilkhad said; "I will make sure that no elendili will take residence in Andunie. Think better of me when I return". He turned around and left the Throne Room.

Inzilabeth said to her husband; "Your youngest son envy his brother; not because he is older, but because he is wiser and stronger."

The king answered; "wiser maybe, but I have still to see his strength facing our enemies."

Gimilkhad and his men searched Andunie. Gimilkhad himself entered the house of the Earl. He saw the place on the wall where Narsil had hanged. It was obviously it had been there for centuries as the wall behind it was in the same dark color as when created, whereas other part of the wall was lighter.

Gimilkhad looked at the wall in silence when a soldier entered.

"The town is abandoned;" the soldier said.

"Burn it!" Gimilkhad ordered, and the men set a few of the wooden houses ablaze using the ondo stones to produce the fire. Most houses were built of tree and they all had straw roofs, so the fire spread quickly.

The thick smoke raised into the air over the western Numenor. The wind carried it east over the ocean.

At Taniquetil Manwe and Varda noticed the fire in the east.

Manwe said; "the Numenoreans are now lost from the west."

However, Varda said; "I sense there are still hop for some of them. We should aide those of them, who are still loyal. If Numenor falls into the shadow, so will Middle Earth. We cannot allow this, even if man fails to recognize good from evil. We must guide them."

Manwe then said; "I will not send my armies to Middle Earth again, Ingwe and his people suffered in the battle against Melkor, but I will send the greatest among the Eldars to guide them. He has the blood of Ingwe in him and he has fought the equals of Mairon. Though he now rest in the hall of Mandos, I will ask Eru to send him here again."

Varda said; "I will create stars for him to carry to the east to allow the elendili to see further than anyone else, so they cannot be lost from each other again."


	5. Chapter 5

3119

Amandil and his men had hid in the northern highlands of Numenor for nine years. They still had friends in Ondosto where they received news from Armenelos, and occasionally they also visited Romenna and the elendili who lived there in great numbers. However, Armenelos they never dared to visit.

Amandil had fallen in love with a young girl. Her father and mother had travelled with Numendil and his wife to Middle Earth together with the rest of their family.

It was very rare for young people to be alone in Numenor without any family, but these were rare times.

Amandil and Amanwe had lived together for five years as husband and wife by they could not be betrothed as they had not elder relatives to confirm this. Nevertheless, Amanwe gave birth to a son at the beginning of the year.

As he was born on a bright night with no moon, they named him Elendil.

The birth of their first child made Amandil and Amanwe even more eager to see their family again. Often they visited the tower at Sorontil to look north for ships at the sea. They tower was not guarded by the King Men anymore as all sea travels from Numenor now headed towards the southern Middle Earth.

One autumn evening, Amandil was alone in the tower. As a child, he had often watched the sun set in the west. It was, as its light would fade out in Numenor, but still glow in unknown countries, whereas when it rose in the east he could clearly see the sun coming over the horizon. The sun was not connected to the east as it was to the west.

As the sun sat in the west, Amandil noticed that there were no stars visible. On a clear night, the bright light of the stars would have helped him find his way back south. However, this would be a dark night so Amandil chose to stay in the Tower. It was perhaps the darkest night yet to fall upon Numenor.

When the morning came, one of his men came to the Tower, as he was prepared to leave. They were tired from a long journey.

He said; "the Kings men attacked us. We never challenged them, but they drew weapons and as we fled, we were hit by arrows. They hit several of us, and we had to flee in all directions."

He paused and then continued; "they did not reason, they were here to destroy us, and they killed several of us."

Amandil asked; "where is Amanwe?"

The man said; "I do not know, we had to flee, or we would have been killed."

Amandil jumped on his horse. "Inform me as we ride;" he said.

The survivor took Amandil to the place of the attack. They found several of their friends killed on the ground, but no one alive.

"Ride to Armenelos and inform the Queen of this"; Amandil ordered and the man left him.

Amandil looked around the slain elendii. Suddenly his veins froze; he saw Amanwe laying on the grown.

Amandil fell on his knees next to his wife. She was dead.

He started to cry, but soon he realized that someone else where crying. His son was alive under the body of his wife, It was clear she had tried to protect him. He took Elendil and held him close to his chest. Amandil cried again, he did not know what to do.

He heard a voice; "do not despair, in your hand you hold the one who will save your people."

Amandil turned around and not far from stood a high blond elf dressed in white.

"Who are you?" Amandil asked.

"I am Glorfindel Inglorion. I have come to help the elendili;" he said.

"Then help me!" Amandil begged and showed Amandil.

Behind Glorfindel stood two of his travel companions. Glorfindel signaled to them, and they came and stretched their arms towards his son. Amandil let them take his son.

He looked at Glorfindel; "I always knew you were there. I saw the tower on Tol Eressea. However you are too late; the king has declared was on my family and my people."

"Take care of my son;" he said and turned around to mount his horse again.

"Where will you go?" Glorfindel asked.

"To Armenelos to kill the king;" Amandil answered.

Glorfindel said; "do not seek revenge so hasty, my friend. What would be just? That you kill his wife?"

"No;" said Amandil, she supports the elendili; "but maybe his youngest son and his men who did this"

Glorfindel said; "if you kill the king, you will start a war in Numenor, the elendili cannot win, and you will pay with your own life. I sense your son will become the greatest among men. In time, all will call him king, but he needs his father's wisdom. I believe you will see the end of the King and his youngest son and their allied and you will feel satisfied. The love to your wife will stay in you as it did in your ancestor Elros and many others of the Edain."

"What should I do then?" Amandil asked.

"Prepare your son for war, and keep the elendili alert and informed;" Glorfindel said.

"But who can I do this when I hide in the isolated place;" Amandil asked.

"By the aide of these;" Glorfindel took a large shining stone and showed to Amandil; "Look into this and tell me what you see."

Amandil looked into the stone. He saw the tower in Tol Eressea, not only the light from it, but the entire tower.

"These are the Palantiri, a gift from the western lords;" Glorfindel explained; "I have taken nine with me to help protect the Edain. I will leave two in Numenor, one you should keep and the other you send to your friends in Armenelos. The others I will give to Gil-Galad, so he can spread them among the elendili in Middle Earth"

Glorfindel and his two companions helped Amandil- They buried Amanwe in a hill in the center of Andustar and helped Amandil with his young son, so that he would live without his mother. When the autumn approached, they left Numenor with seven stones on the white ship they had hit in the Andunie bay. However, before they left Glorfindel presented Amandil with another gift a great red jewel.

"This is the Elendilmir, it was made in Valinor when your ancestor Silmarien was born. It was supposed to be a present for her coronation, so her people would never forget the light from the west. However, she was never crowned. It was considered for Ancalime as well, but Numenor had already changed. I brought it here to find the one chosen to save the Numenoreans, I thought this would be the girl born in Armenelos two years ago, but now I know it is your child Amandil;" Glorfindel said and gave the jewel to Amandil.

In Armenelos, the Queen received a palatir. She also saw the tower in the west. She kept it from the king and Gimilkhad, but she showed it to Inziladun, and the two us them laid plans.


	6. Chapter 6

3121

In the spring, Inziladun met his father the king in the Throne Room

He said; "father I have yet to prove myself worthy of being the kings Heir. I therefore ask the king's permission to travel to Middle Earth. I am sure that I will locate our enemies there."

"Gimilkhad and his men has search the Anduin delta for decades without finding it"; the king said.

"However I will," Inziladun said;" but it will take until the end of the year to man the ship with the right people."

Ar-Gimilzor was proud of his son; "take the time you need son and take the ship you want and man it with the best people."

Inziladun smiled. He bowed and left the Throne Room.

Celebrimbor met with Elrond, Cirdan and Gil-Galad in Lindon.

Gil-Galad introduced him; "this is Glorfindel Inglorion, of the House of the Golden Flower. He has seen the worst of our enemies and have fought demons during the fall of Gondolin."

Elrond said; "I had heard the songs of the heroes from the fall of Gondolin even though the happen before my birth, but did you not fall sire?"

Glorfindel said; "I fell and so did Gondolin and king Turgon. The Noldor got a new great king, who guided them through the great War of Wrath, but my fea went to the hall of Mandos even though I longed for helping the Noldor. When Manwe call me from the hall of Mandos, I did not hesitate."

Glorfindel showed the Palatiri to the three elves.

Cirdan said; "I do not need a stone to look far, but the Edains does."

He called upon a man to join their meeting.

"This is Duinhir. He is ambassador of the elendili in Lindon;" Cirdan explained.

Glorfindel held forward the largest and brightest of the palantiri and gave it to Duinhir; "this stone is the mightiest of them all. It will enable the elendili to look even further west that what is possible from Meneltarma. Give it to your master and he will know when to use it."

Duinhir bowed deeply and took the stone.

Glorfindel then said to Cirdan; "I wish to travel to thes place called Pelagir, will you take me there?"

Cirdan said; "of course my lord. I will prepare a ship, and we will sail to Edhellond to Galadriel and Celeborn and from this place to Pelargir.

At the end of the year, Inziladun and his men arrived at the mouth of Anduin. They landed at one of the isle in the delta and dared not to continue, but the King's Heir asked to be set ashore.

"Wait for me here;" he said and vanished into the thick fog to the north.

As he walked into unknown territories, a man suddenly appeared in the fog.

"We meet again;" the man said and Inziladun recognized him as Elentir the brother of Amandil.

He said; "You are Amandils brother, who would you know I would come here."

Elentir showed him the Palantir.

Inzilabeth look into it and he saw his daughter playing with his mother and grandmother the Queen.

Elentir said; "she is beautiful!"

Inziladun answered; "she is; promise me that the elendili will protect her, should I fail."

"I will;" Elentir answered. He showed Inziladun one of the palantiri, Glorfindel had brought to Pelargir.

Elentir said; "now we can be alerted if the Kings ships will arrive here."

Inziladur said; "yes, but I will make sure it will not come to that."


	7. Chapter 7

3125

When Inziladun returned to Numenor. He was received as a hero. The rumor of his success where others had failed quickly reached Armenelos.

The King and Queen received their son on the top of the stairs leading to their house. After the cheers from the people of Armenelos, Inziladun followed his father and mother into the Throne Room.

The King asked; "Did you find what we were looking for?"

Inziladun answered; "I did father, I found the seaway to Pelargir."

"Will you make sure to bring this place back under the rule of Numenor," the king asked.

"I will father, give me the command and I will guarantee that Pelargir will be a proud subject under the King's rule;" Inziladun said.

"Tell me your plan then son?" The King asked interested.

"Next year, I will travel to Umbar and gather our armies in your name, and fight our enemy," Inziladun answered; "after years of failure they need someone in the bloodline of Elros to command them."

The King stood up, "I am proud of you my son; you shall have the command of all our men in Middle Earth."

Inziladun said; "Until I leave, I also need full command of Romenna, including the elendili who live there. They can be useful."

At the next feast, the king announced that his son would take command of the armies in Middle Earth and that all Numenoreans there should obey him.

After the feast, the king expressed his satisfaction over his eldest son to the Queen.

Inzilabeth said; "You should give a task to our youngest son as well. If Inziladun is too fight in the south, he should do so in the north. I suggest you make Gimilkhad the commander of Angrenost."

The King was surprised over his wife's insight; "That is a great idea! After all, the elendili could try to flee north!"

However when Gimilkhad heard about the King's plans, he was less excited.

"I wish to stay at home to take care of my son;" he said.

"Your brother will leave the care of his child to his wife;" the King said angry

"I have obligation to the council," Gimilkhad tried.

"You are allowed to send a substitute;" the King said.

Gimilkhad was about make another try when the king said; "I will hear no more, you lack both the with and the courage of your brother. I give you're a command to prove yourself worthy and you will not decline it."

And Gimilkhad had to follow his father's wish. He said an emotional farewell to his eight years old son; "Pharazon! Remember me should I not return. The world is for you to reign. Do not believe the elendili, because they keep the secret of life to themselves and laugh when we die. Promise me not to perish."

The next year, Amandil and many of the elendili watched the ships leave Romenna. One ship turned north whereas the rest sailed due east.

Amandil said; "We all depend on the success of Inziladun and the few elendili who travel with him. He is a great man, but the task in front of him, most great men would fail."

The Queen was present as well. She said; "my son will prevail and my other son will accomplish nothing. It will all be for the benefit of Numenor."


	8. Chapter 8

3127

The Queen and King of Numenor had a rare meeting in the Queens quarters. The King came unexpected and asked all the maids to leave.

The king has something on his heart but he found it difficult to tell.

The King said; "when I look at you, I failed to understand, why you who are so much older than me look so young, while I the King feel that my body is aging fast. My ancestors have fought against this the human aging; however, my father lived a shorter life than my grandfather, and he a shorter life than his father Adunakhor did. You my wife is now as old as my father was when he died, and yet age seems to have no impact on you. Please tell me your secret and I shall give you anything you wish."

The Queen was surprised; "you need not to give me anything; just promise me, not to shed any more blood in Numenor."

The King was offended; "I have never done that."

"Someone killed elendili in Andustar, who did this? I do not believe this to be the work of Gimilkhad;" the Queen said.

"Tell me your secret, and I will tell who commanded my soldiers in Andustar;" the King said excited.

"Tar-Anducal learned the secret; he lived longer than his wife. You should travel to Hyarnustar and stay there until your sons return. The life in the south at the ocean and the wine of Hyarnustar is the secret;" the Queen said.

The King was surprised; "but I need to be in Armenelos, to conduct the business of the King."

The Queen answered; "No, you need not, I will rule while you are away and inform you if you need to come here. The council will take care of less important issues and our sons will take care of the Numenorean interest in Middle Earth. Now tell me your part of our deal."

Later that year a Numenorean called Zorzagar entered the Throne Room. He was surprised to find the Queen alone there.

He said; "I believed I was called here to meet the King."

Inzilabeth said; "No Zorazagar. It was I, who requested your presence here. My son has appointed you his substitute for Andustar while he is away even though you mostly live here in Armenelos."

Zorazagar was surprised; "and what does the Queen want from me, which cannot be asked by the King?"

The Queen said; "the King told me, you were responsible for getting rid of the elendili in Andustar."

The soldier proud stated; "the King knew my strength and determination from Middle Earth. He knew I would solve this task."

The Queen said; "was it necessary to kill unarmed women as well? You killed a young mother there."

The soldier said; "you should not question my methods, I answer only to the King and his son Gimilkhad. You will never understand this, my lady"

The Queen raised her voice and stood up; "we all answer to the one and the laws of Numenor. The laws that state that weapons should not be used in Numenor."

She looked at Zorazagar's sword that he carried.

Zorazagar said; "I do not understand why I was called here. I think I will leave."

The Queen quickly said; "you failed to kill or deport all the elendili of Andustar."

Zorazagar was annoyed, he said; "does the Queen ask me to find and kill the rest?"

The Queen sat down again; "you do not have too, Zorazagar, they come here."

Numendil and his two son entered the Throne Room. Amandil carried Narsil.

Zorazagar turned around; "Numendil!;" he said loud.

Numendil said; "I have come to reclaim your seat for the elendili."

Zorazagar turned around again and looked at the queen, he now understood.

"Traitor!" He shouted drawing his sword.

Amandil drew Narsil as quickly; "it was my wife you killed;" he said.

Zorazagar tried to hit Amandil, but the outcome of the fight was clear. Amandil jumped aside and hit his enemy with Narsil. It cut through both armor and body.

Zorazagar fell dead to the floor.

The four persons in the room stood in silence for a while. Then the Queen grandchildren unexpected entered the room. Zimraphel started to cry whereas Pharazon stood sill watching the dead.

Elentir quickly ran and lifted Zimraphel in his arms and took the hand of Pharazon.

"Come children!" he said and quickly took them down the stair and out into the Courtyard. They passed three more elendili in the entrance.

The Queen looked at Amandil and said; "will you give my youngest son the same justice?"

Amandil answered; "I do not believe Gimilkhad was behind this and I leave you to deal with Gimilzor."

The Queen said; "thanks Amandil. In a few years when Andustar has failed to send a representative, I will give it to the elendili, but this should remain unknown to the rest of the council until they are all friendly towards Inziladun."

Numendil said; "I suggest you give it to the son of Duinhir who is my ambassador in Lindon, who came back with me. He has lived his entire adult life there and is unknown in Numenor."

The Queen said; "so be it! Will you take the hroa of Zorazagar with you and bury him. He has no family."

The two of the men who had just entered picked up the body and carried it out of the Room behind the Throne. The third one followed them. It was obviously they would hide the body.

Numendil and Amandil bowed to the Queen and was about to leave the Throne Room.

The Queen stopped them shortly; "Numendil. You shall not start a civil war in Numenor."

Numendil bowed and the two left the Throne Room. Outside they met Elentir, who was comforting the children. Elentir told them to run into their grandmother.

The three elendili left the Courtyard and went down the stairs outside unnoticed.


	9. Chapter 9

3137

In the autumn, Inziladun returned to Numenor after many years in Umbar. He met his wife and daughter, who was now grown up. Inziladun promised never to leave them again.

To Miriel he said; "I had to leave you to secure our future. The armies of Numenor is now under my control. I hope someday you will understand and forgive me."

Inziladun was celebrated as a hero. The King returned to the capital and participated in the feast.

"I have united all Numenoreans under the King;" Inziladun proudly stated to his father; "Numendil and all the elendili have sworn loyalty to me."

The King absence from Armenelos had apparently made him less interested in the news. He celebrated his son by toasting, but retired early from the feast.

The news of Inziladuns return spread and eventually reached Angrenost. It made Gimilkhad follow his brother's example and return to Middle Earth the next year.

However, unlike his brother there were no feast held for him. Gimilkhad travelled to Armenelos and met his mother and brother in the Throne Room.

"Where is my father?" Gimilkhad asked.

The queen answered; "he is living in Hyarnustar currently, but I am sure that he will return to Armenelos when he hear of your return."

"-and where is my son?" Gimilkhad continued.

"He is with Miriel;" Inzilabeth answered and hesitated before she continued; "and Elendil, Amandil's son."

Gimilkhad was surprised; "is the son of Numendil in Numenor?"

Inziladun said; "he is, and so is his brother and father. They are living in Romenna with their people now."

Gimilkhad looked at his older brother; "did you fail in bringing Pelargir under Numenor? No one came to Angrenost from the great river. However, the men that came from the coast, told me that all you commands targeted against the south, and you choose the hardest to those most loyal to our king."

The queen said; "your brother has earned many victories, but at the battlefield and unification of our people. His father know this. If your envy causes you to act against your brother, I will have to speak to him about this."

Gimilkhad was visible insecure. He knew of his parent's disagreement of the treatment of the elendili.

"I will speak to him myself;" Gimilkhad said and left the Throne Room.

Inziladun followed him quickly and caught up with him in the Courtyard.

"Do not challenge me, brother;" he said; "In a few years, I will rule Numenor, and I will be just for all crimes also those committed during my father's reign. Justice came to Zorazagar. I could not stop that, and I can only protect you, if you stay loyal to me."

Gimilkhad did not travel to the south immediately. He went to see his son, Pharazon, who lived with his mother in Armenelos. However, unlike Inziladun, his family was less excited to see him.

To his wife Gimilkhad said; "have you raised our son to be friend with Elendil, son of Amandil?"

His wife answered; "you left him, and he needed someone to support him growing up. This became Amandil."

Gimilkhad was furious. He accused his wife of being disloyal to him.

The young Pharazon defended her; "I will choose my own friends!"

Gimilkhad said; "I want you to stop seeing the son of Amandil and your cousin Zimraphel."

"Why?" Pharazon asked.

"Do you not know what they have done? Inziladun ordered our friend in war with Sauron instead of our own traitors?" Gimilkhad said; "We have almost no allied in Numenor now."

"While you were safe in Angrenost away from your family doing nothing;" Pharazon said.

Gimilkhad was surprised by his son's remark; "careful son, I am still your father and you shall respect me."

Pharazon said; "you are weak, father! This is why you have fallen out of favor from grandfather. Respect is earned. When I become as old as Aldarion was, when he left Numenor, I too shall leave Numenor. Until that time, I will live with mother at Numendils house in Romenna. When I return, even if it is after your death, all people Numenor will respect me, not for being a member of the royal family, but for what I have achieved."


	10. Chapter 10

3143

Glorfindel met with Galadriel and Celeborn in Edhellond. He gave them a yellow flower grown in a pot.

He said; "you will recognize this from the kingdom beyond the sea."

Galadriel gently took the flower.

"Elanor!" she said; "I believed this was lost forever."

"As with the Mallorn trees;" Celeborn added. "However, in the hands of the lady of Forest everything grows."

Galadriel toughed Glorfindel face gently. "you are truly Glorfindel of House of the Golden Flower! I will grow Elanor in Lorien in your honor."

"I have come here to support those loyal to the west against the servant of Morgoth. I believe his orcs has noticed my presence here and hid;" Glorfindel said.

Celeborn said; "I believe you are right, my prince. His servants fear you."

Glorfindel said; "They do not know I have come to aid the Edain by fighting the evil men who unjustly live on. I will leave it for the Great King to fight the orcs."

Galadriel said; "his nine servants has left Mordor. They flew south many year ago."

Glorfindel said; "The enemy knows he need the support of men to win. Eventually, it will be men who shall rule Middle Earth. Mairon think it will be his undeath servants, but I shall fight them and the fear they spread. I will follow them and learn about their origin, and finally they will learn the same fear that they themselves spread among men."

Celeborn said; "What do you need from us, sire?"

Glorfindel answered quickly; "a great horse."

Galadriel said; "We will find there among the Numenoreans and their allies to the north. Here they are known as the maerers, but we know they come from Numenor and have been blessed by Orome."

And shortly after the famous warrior left Edhellond for the south.

In Numenor, the King had returned to the capital. His hate too many things had been replaced by the love of one thing only, the wine of Numenor. He often fell asleep during the council meeting and this raised the frustration among the King Men.

The King and Queen never spoke to each other. The queen used much time with Numendil planning the reign of her son. The King isolated himself, enjoying the wine, even though he discovered it did not prolong his life a long time ago. Gimilkhad almost never visited them.

The king was often visited by commanders of his armies Middle Earth. They complained about the raising thread from the south, but the King and his council seemed reluctant to send more soldiers to Umbar. Several sons of the members of the council had fallen during the command of Inziladun, and they werev now replaced by more peace loving Numenoreans.

Elendil, Miriel and Pharazon lived close in Romenna. When Inziladun had to be in Armenelos, Elendils uncle Elentir often took care of Miriel.

When Pharazon became twenty-five years, he left Numenor. His two friends came to the harbor in Romenna to bit him goodbye.

Miriel said; "we are all only children. We owe our parents to leave a legacy as they did. Please return Pharazon

Pharazon said; "why do you not join me on this journey?"

Miriel said; "Dear cousin, you fail to remember that neither Ancalime, Telperien nor Vanimelde never left Numenor."

And Elendil added; "Unless the world comes to an end I will stay too."

Pharazon then hugged the two.

He said; "I know the difference between our parent, and I fell deeply sorry that you never knew your mother. I promise to never hurt you or your family. When we see each other again I will be very different, but I will never forget our friendship."

Miriel said; "I will dream of the changed Pharazon."

However, Elendil said; "be careful friend. You never know how the unknown change you. Remember your background when you hear sweet words about the future."

The two of them stood a long time as they watched Pharazons ship leave.


	11. Chapter 11

3177

The King looked at the ceiling in his great room. Only his wife was with him.

His breathing became heavier and it was clear to Inzilabeth that Numenor was about to lose its King.

She leaned over him; "goodbye husband. There was a time when I saw greatness in you, but you were the heir of Adunakhor, and the envy in you could not be kept down. However, your eldest son is different and he will become a great King, loyal to the western lords."

The King moved; he took his hands and grabbed his wife arm firmly.

She said; "I see you unlike Tar-Atanamir still possess some sanity that your bellowed wine has not taken from you."

She managed to wrestle herself free though and continued; "but like him you are weak."

She stood up and said; "you son will take a new name. He will be crowned as Tar-Palantir."

The King understood the importance of his son Quenya name, but he could do nothing.

Inzilabeth stood in silence and watched him die.

At Erukyerme, the people of Armenelos gathered in the streets at the bottom of the stairs leading to the King's House.

Inzilabeth was standing at the top of the stairs together with Inziladun.

She stepped forward and raised her hands.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" the queen stated.

"I present to you your new king!"

Inziladun stepped forward and stood with his mother.

"He is Tar-Palantir"

The people of Armenelos did not repeat the new Kin's name as they have done many times before.

Numendil stepped a few steps up the stairs. "Palantir!" he shouted as loud as he could, and people slowly started to repeat the name.

However, there were also many who remained silence, and among them were Gimilkhad the King's brother. Gimilkhad eyes met with Numendil. He tried to dodge the leader of the elendili, but Numendil just smiled back, causing Gimilkhad and many of his men to leave the scene.

Inzilabeth turned towards her son with a smile; she handed him the Scepter of Numenor.

Palantir went down the stairs to the people. At the bottom of the stairs his wife and daughter was standing. Together they started walking up the path leading to the top of Meneltarma. Most of the people still present started to follow their new king. Numendil, his sons and the elendili started to sing in Quenya as they started their journey.

Inzilabeth stood at the top of the stairs watching her son lead the Numenoreans. She tried to smile but an mystique unease caused her to shiver.

When the council of Numenor met the representative from Andustar, Duilin, the son of Duinhir, gave up his seat so that Numendil could reclaim it.

Duilin said; "it was once predicted that the beauty of Numenor would wither, if the line of Elros was not present in the council. That it was a true prediction we can all see when we pass Nimloth. However these times are passed now and I believe Nimloth will grow again, as this is Numendil, the Heir of Valandil."

The council hesitated for a while, but then welcomed the new member, starting with Forostar, while the two southern capes found it visible more difficult.

Palantir did not introduce his daughter to the council, but he took her on a journey around Numenor starting in Andustar.

Numendil and his sons showed the new King the ruins of Andunie and Tar-Miriel cried when she saw it and heard about the fate of Amandils wife.

They continued to the tower at Oromot.

"With the King's permission, I would like to build my new home here;" Numendil said.

Tar-Palantir answered; "You have that! Just allow me to visit this tower as I expect to see our friends from the west during my reign."

He looked at Numendil and asked; "do you think they will come?"

Numendil said; "I do not know, sire."

Amandil stepped up to the two and added; "I know they are there, I saw the tower at Tol Eressea."

Elentir and Miriel stood a bit away from the other three. He looked at her and they both smiled.


End file.
